Maror Martell
Maror I Martell is the current Prince of Principality of Dorne and the patriarch of House Martell. Appearance Although many consider the Dornish people beautiful, very few would use those words to describe the prince. He is short, standing at a mere 5’9” owing to his Dornish ancestry. His hair is a mere stubble that litter silver and black all over his head. He still maintains the muscle of his youth although the march of time has done much to reduce his physical ability. His front teeth are slightly agape and malformed from his years of combat serving the Principality of Dorne. History Childhood Maror was born the only child between the brief marriage between Princess Ellaria I Martell and Ser Tregar Gargalen. After half a year of letting her child suckle at his her breast, both of Maror’s parents decided to strike against the pirates that plagued The Veiled Isle. For years, the small group of pirates led by ‘The Vulture of the Veil’ plagued the shipping routes of Sunspear using the dangerous terrain of the island to their advantage concealing their movements and their escape. Ser Tregar led a hundred men with his wife in tow scaling the cliffs after daring to navigate the dangerous waters surrounding the island. He was the first man to ascend the island to face the fifty or so pirates that called the island their home. By the time, Princess Ellaria Martell and the rest of the men found themselves atop the cliff, around twenty of the pirates lay slain with Ser Tregar collapsed onto his back, an arrow lodged deep into his lung. Believing her husband to be dead, Ellaria Martell led her men to slaughter every pirate on the island razing it as a sign of revenge. The Lord-Consort miraculously did not immediately perish from the arrowhead. Instead one of their men managed to jerk the arrowhead out from his body and bandaged his wounds to the best of his ability. Immediately after the blood stopped spilling forth, a high fever set over Ser Tregar. They returned to Sunspear where Ellaria Martell nursed him for seven days and seven nights never leaving his side until he perished on the eight in her arms. It was said that her tears flowed for a fortnight before she let his body go to rest below the earth. Maror was a child described to have been forgotten by his mother. A mother who spent more time in the Stepstones than in Sunspear. Spent more time killing pirates than dealing with the affairs of the Principality. All in the name of seeking revenge of the only man she grew to love. After his death, she took on many paramours to for her own pleasure. Many men did attempt to ask her for her hand, but she refused them all in honor of her late husband. She earned the name Lady Death after she waged continuous bloody campaigns against the pirates, criminals, and lowlifes that plagued the Stepstones. Maror was raised in actuality by his uncle Mors Martell and his wife Sylva Vaith instead of his mother. He was drilled from a young age about the art of war and the art of persuasion. Mors believed that his nephew possessed a natural talent for leadership. Something which his eldest sister did not possess. His mother led her men with valor not cunning. Effective against pirates but ineffective against organized forces. His uncle was a hard man in regards to his methods. He canned and flogged Maror repeatedly only doing so to teach him right from wrong and to make him learn. During the time he had free to himself, he made sure that he was hidden from the prying eyes of his family to do whatever he wanted. Hiding in the kitchen, in brothels, and among the citizenry. He used threats and attacks to coerce his younger cousins into joining him in his random attacks on the citizenry of Sunspear. Warrior By the age of four and ten, his mother brought him on a raid to witness the machinations of war. Maror was hesitant to follow his mother into battle. He instead stood on top the mast of Nymeria’s Spear to observe from afar. At the end of the battle, his mother berated him for not taking a single soul. She declared them 'souls which murdered his father in cold blood.' When she ordered him to slit the throats of the captives they had brought back, Maror begrudgingly did so. It took Maror some time to move his hands to do so for his hands shook terribly from fear. Although those murders showed a hint of hesitance, he would become calloused to murders in his later years. Two years later, after partaking in many more raids with his mother, Maror would acquire a ship of his own; ‘The Golden Cock’ he named it. A ship which he named in honor of his father’s former ship: ‘The Crimson Cock’. He would use his ship to attack both pirates and merchants alike. His ship came to be feared across the Stepstones for its cruelty to its captives. He was considered by many in Sunspear to be more akin to the pirates that he was to a proper heir to Dorne. He briefly was conscripted by the Volantenes alongside many larger sellsail companies to transport their men to Myr before returning to raid the Stepstones. Marriage When he hit the age of eight and ten, his mother made him marry the second child of Lord Santigar: Cedra Santigar. Known throughout the Principality for her wit and beauty, she was well loved throughout the kingdom. She was said to have many handsome suitors but have taken no man to bed before her marriage in accordance to her father's wishes. During their bedding ceremony, Maror Martell reportedly told her with his hands clasped around her throat “If you take any other man to bed, then I will have your fucking head.” In order to ensure that his words rang true, he built a network of informants within Sunspear to keep tabs on his fair wife. They both performed their duties adequately. She would bare him three children; whose births he would miss without fail due to his campaigns abroad. When the couple conceived their fourth child, Maester Beldon pleaded Maror to let his wife drink Moon Tea for the frequency of birth had taken its physical toll on her. Maror refused, reportedly saying “If she dies, she was not fit to bear my children in the first place.” Maester Beldon’s predictions, however, proved to be true as while Maror was off combing through the Stepstones for piracy, his wife would die from blood loss along with their infant daughter. It was Princess Ellaria Martell that wept tears at to Cedra’s death, not her only child who was rumoured to have scoffed at the sight of her corpse. Ellaria upon hearing the unseemly actions of her son entered his study with Venom in tow to coerce him to seek repentance for his actions. Although none knew what occurred in that room, Mors Martell, brother to the Princess, declared years later that she spoke to him of how ‘had made a Martell into a monster.’ Maror spent little time speaking to his mother after the incident and even less time raising his children letting the Princess take on that responsibility herself. It was said that when Cedra perished, Ellaria stopped being Lady Death and started being a grandmother. The heir of House Martell wasted away his years massacring and looting the Stepstones while his children matured from babes to adults. Unlike with her own child, she cared for her grandchildren, sheltering them away from the wrath of their father. She believed it her act of repentance for the crimes of her spawn. After the death of his wife, he pressured his mother into instating him The Admiral of Ten Thousand Ships, a title he concocted to emulate the navy Nymeria once led to Dorne. Unlike his mother and the Martells before him, Maror refused to bring any whores or paramours to bed after the death of his wife. It is unknown the reason for his lack of promiscuity which has led to three theories to circulate around Dorne: he was a pious man, he held his dead wife in high regard, or he was impotent. Though all of those rumours would be quickly suffocated by Maror’s net of informants. Princehood After slaughtering the smugglers of Golden Haven and seizing their goods for his own in the year 290 AA, his pockets laced with gold and silver. He was ready to use the money to grow the forces of the Principality of Dorne. When he arrived back to Sunspear, his mother had become high with fever a couple days before the thirty-third anniversary of the passing of her late husband. Although he detested watching the once valorous warrior struggle to fight against a cold, he remained at Sunspear to be by his mother’s side till her final breath. It is unclear whether he did so out of duty or out of love. When she perished, he immediately crowned himself the Prince of Dorne. He held a funeral for his mother as thousands across Dorne came to mourn her death. He buried her in the same tomb as Ser Tregar as per her dying wishes. When reports came of the bastard of Oakheart amassing power, he believed him too insignificant to be a threat to the Principality. He even commended his efforts as he massacres inadvertently weakened piracy in the Stepstones. When his prowess grew to an extent where his band grew into the thousands, he deemed him a threat more so to Tyrosh and Lys than to Dorne. When the Lemonwood was raided by unknown forces, Maror claimed it to be Vortimer Flowers. He began to ready his forces to strike Grey Gallows to ensure that Vortimer could no longer use the island as his base anymore. He moved cautiously from island to island launching his systematic campaign to wipe out the pirates. When he happened upon Grey Gallows, he found the island already razed and looted. The bodies of Vortimer’s pirates had been littered all over the island. Although Maror was left confused about who could have attacked Grey Gallows, he did little to investigate what had happened. He instead opted to return to Sunspear claiming their destruction were due to his own efforts. In the year 292 AA, Maror was met with trade delegates from the city of Tyrosh where they both established extensive trade routes with each other. He was able to negotiate a more favourable agreement after he used his natural prowess of persuasion. Seven years later, with the aid of Tyroshi Delegates, he was able to acquire the services of Lyseni family of the Nahohrs to construct a flagship for Dorne. Maror named the flagship after the nickname his mother had worked so hard to earn: Lady Death. When the council of Harrenhall seeks to decide the faith of the Riverlands, the heir to the Principality, Myles III Martell, arrives to observe the proceedings. All the while, Maror is in talks with Lord Yronwood and Lord Dayne to offer them on last chance to bend the knee before he marches his men west to reclaim House Martell’s lost lands. Family # m. indicates being in a marital relationship with a member of House Martell # c. indicates being in a non-marital relationship with a member of House Martell # Bold indicates the chararacter being the ruler of Dorne past or present # Italics indicates the character being deceased * Prince Maron II Martell; (b. 217, d. 272) * m. Princess Mariah Martell née Dalt; (b. 222, d. 275) ** Princess Ellaria I Martell; (b. 240, d. 290) ** m. Prince Tregar Martell née Gargalen; (b. 236, d. 260) *** Prince Maror I Martell; Age: 39 *** m. Cedra Martell née Santigar; (b. 259, d. 281) **** Prince Myles III Martell - Heir to Sunspear; Age: 21 - Archetype: Warrior(Daggers) **** c. Minisa; Age: 22 ***** Artos Sand; Age: 1 **** Prince Qoren Martell - Castellan of Sunspear; Age: 19 **** Princess Loreza Martell; Age: 18 **** Princess Nymeria Martell; (b. 281, d. 281) ** Prince Mors Martell; (b. 243, d. 287) ** m. Princess Slya Martell née Vaith; (b. 245, d. 294) *** Princess Myria Brook née Martell; Age: 35 *** m. Lord Brook **** House Brook *** Prince Perros Martell - Keeper of Sand Steeds; Age: 34 - Archetype: Cavalry General *** c. Sera; (b. 261, d. 296) **** Anders Sand; Age 8 *** c. Allyria Sand; Age: 24 **** Valana Sand; Age 5 *** Prince Gerald Martell; Age: 21 ** Princess Daria Allyrion née Martell; Age: 55 ** m. Lord Luthor Allyrion; Age: 58 *** House Allyrion NPCs * Cleos Greenblood -Leader of the Desert Rats; Age: 45 - Archetype: Reaver ** Leo ‘Longbow’ - Lieutenant of the Desert Rats; Age: 31 * Humfrey ‘Splinter’ - Captain of the Lady Death; Age: 37 - Archetype: Ship Captain ** Dorea ‘The Demon’ - Captain of the Crimson Cock; Age: 25 * Manfred Swiftsword - Captain of the Guard; Age: 35 * Maester Beldon - Age: 56 - Archetype: Maester * Vortimer Sand - Ambassador to the East- Age: 48 - Archetype: Trader More Shall Be Added In Time Category:House Martell Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Dorne